complete_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Hello, these are the rules of the wiki. We are a very widely ranged community. After all, we allow factual pages, joke pages, fanfic pages, and pages for OCs, and so much more. However, we have a few rules that everyone is required to follow. Rules Basic rules These are basic rules that appear on a lot of wikis. *Do not bully or harass anyone. *Do not cuss. *Please do not vandalize the wiki. *Do not edit another's user page without permission from the user. *Please use English on this wiki. While most users on this wiki use American English, all forms of English are fine. *No advertising. * Do not threaten anyone. Factual pages Factual pages are pages in the wiki that is information on something from the books themselves. *The information must be accurate. If you make a page, Texaswild will begin editing it for mistakes, so if the information is inaccurate we will give you a warning. *If there are any red links on these pages, make pages for them! Fanfic rules * No lemons. * No fanfics with mature content. Any of these will be deleted. Image rules * No art theft. This is considered plagiarism and is illegal in many countries.(see how to avoid art theft) * No inappropriate images. * The images should be accurate, and must match the cat's description. Contests * You have to get your contest checked with an admin before you post it * Please do not make one on your own without permission Polls * Do not make disrespectful polls. Jokes A joke page is a page that has many jokes on it about a certain character. Anyone is allowed to edit these, but we have rules. * No homophobic jokes. We are not a homophobic wiki, but a lot of people are homophobic for no good reason. This also includes transphobic/biphobic/aphobic jokes etc. * Minor cursing is allowed, but please add warnings and do not make it the main subject or make it appear a lot. * Not cats mating or making out. Even if it is mentioned by the cats, it can make people uncomfortable. * Please do not make the jokes 13+. We have many young users on this wiki. Violence and killing is okay, though as long as it’s minor. Pages about OCs An OC is an original character. We allow pages about these characters, but this wiki also has rules for them. * If you make a page about your Warriors OC, please add OC in the title of the page. * Only Warriors OCs are allowed. Bans These are the steps the bureaucrats and admins take when someone is behaving badly. Vandalizing bans # On the first vandalizing edit, an admin will tell you what you are doing. # On the second and third vandalizing edit you will get a warning from an admin. # On the fourth vandalizing edit you will get a two hour ban. # The time of your ban increases the more vandalizing edits you make. Sockpuppetry # This will always result in a ban for a week, all Sockpuppet accounts will receive a permanent ban. # Tell an admin when you rename your account. Harassment/bullying # Any signs of harassment or bullying will result in a two hour ban. # If it continues you will receive a permanent ban Category:Important pages Category:Help Category:Browse